Starliege Lord Galaxion
ギャラクシオン | romaji_name = Kikōtei Gyarakushion | trans_name = Radiant-Light Emperor Galaxion | image = StarliegeLordGalaxion-MP14-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Warrior | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2000 | def = 2100 | passcode = 40390147 | effect_types = Ignition | materials = 2 Level 4 "Photon" monsters | lore = 2 Level 4 "Photon" monsters Once per turn: You can detach 1 or 2 Xyz Materials from this card; apply this effect, depending on the number you detached. ● 1: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your hand. ● 2: Special Summon 1 "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" from your Deck. | fr_lore = 2 monstres "Photon" ("Photon Morphtronique" exclu) de Niveau 4 Une fois par tour : vous pouvez détacher 1 ou 2 Matériels Xyz de cette carte ; appliquez cet effet, selon le nombre détaché. ● 1 : Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Dragon Photon aux Yeux Galactiques" depuis votre main. ● 2 : Invoquez Spécialement 1 "Dragon Photon aux Yeux Galactiques" depuis votre Deck. | de_lore = 2 „Photon“-Monster der Stufe 4 Einmal pro Spielzug: Du kannst 1 oder 2 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; führe diesen Effekt aus, abhängig von der Anzahl des abgehängten Xyz-Materials. ● 1: Beschwöre 1 „Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand. ● 2: Beschwöre 1 „Galaxieaugen-Photonendrache“ als Spezialbeschwörung von deinem Deck. | it_lore = 2 mostri "Fotonico" di Livello 4 Una volta per turno: puoi staccare 1 o 2 Materiali Xyz da questa carta; applica questo effetto, a seconda del numero che hai staccato. ● 1: Evoca Specialmente 1 "Drago Fotonico Occhi Galattici" dalla tua mano. ● 2: Evoca Specialmente 1 "Drago Fotonico Occhi Galattici" dal tuo Deck. | pt_lore = 2 monstros "Fóton" de Nível 4 Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 ou 2 Matérias Xyz deste card; aplique um dos efeitos, de acordo com o número de Matérias Xyz desassociadas. ● 1: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Dragão de Fóton de Olhos das Galáxias" da sua mão. ● 2: Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 "Dragão de Fóton de Olhos das Galáxias" do seu Deck. | es_lore = 2 monstruos "Fotónico/a" de Nivel 4 Una vez por turno: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 o 2 Materiales Xyz; aplica este efecto, dependiendo de la cantidad que desacoplaste. ● 1: Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 "Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos". ● 2: Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu Deck, 1 "Dragón Fotónico de Ojos Galácticos". | ja_lore = 「フォトン」と名のついたレベル４モンスター×２ １ターンに１度、このカードのエクシーズ素材を２つまで取り除いて発動できる。この効果を発動するために取り除いたエクシーズ素材の数によって以下の効果を適用する。 ●１つ：手札から「銀河眼の光子竜」１体を特殊召喚する。 ●２つ：デッキから「銀河眼の光子竜」１体を特殊召喚する。 | ko_lore = 레벨 4 "포톤" 몬스터 × 2 ①: 1턴에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 임의의 수만큼 제거하고, 그 효과를 발동할 수 있다. ●1개: 패에서 "갤럭시아이즈 포톤 드래곤" 1장을 특수 소환한다. ●2개: 덱에서 "갤럭시아이즈 포톤 드래곤" 1장을 특수 소환한다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon | archseries = Starliege | supports_archetypes = Photon | related_to_archseries = * Galaxy * Galaxy-Eyes | action = Detaches multiple Xyz Materials as cost | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Requires archetype specific Xyz Materials * Special Summons from your hand * Special Summons from your Deck | misc = * Limited activations * Variable effects | database_id = 10653 }} Trivia Galaxion shares his name with the penultimate robot of Brave Saga 2.